A Walk Through Hell
by Moon-Fox13
Summary: Magneto's time in the Holocaust and how he and Magda fell in love.


**AN: This is Magneto's account of his life in the Holocaust as I perceive it to be. I put this under tragedy because, well, it's about the Holocaust; but it's also under romance because I will have a little love story between Eric and Magda. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may make about Magneto's past and/or the Holocaust in general. This is ****not**** based on Days of Future Past.**

**I do not own any mentioned characters.**

The Nazis, Satan's Angels, force us onwards to our death. As they led us to the concentration camp, the sight that greets us is utter horror. We walk along a pathway paved with grave stones. The names on the head stones are just a blur of random letters; it's the dates that catch my eye- April 3, 1928- August 10, 1933; July 27, 1937- January 14, 1940; May 5, 1920- October 7, 1927, etc. The trenches on either side of the pathway are filled halfway with drying blood. Beyond the ditches, skeletons and decaying corpses pill on top of each other as if they were stones piled atop each other to form a wall, a wall of merciless death.

The trees that line the grave stone pathway have nothing short of horror about them. From the thin, outreaching branches hang the small bodies of children hung like criminals. Many of the children are still alive, as their body weight is not enough to break their necks. The ones that still breathe stare down at us silently begging for help as we continue on helplessly watching them choke and gasp for breath as they slowly pass.

As we walk on, the chimneys and walls of the camp come into view. The bright blue sky fills with the pale, dull gray smoke and ashes that bellow out of the tall chimneys of the crematoria. The air fills with the sickening stench of charred, burning human flesh as the ashes reach upward to heaven- if it even exists. I can't help but think those people being burned are the lucky ones for they no longer have to suffer, their ashes blow freely in the wind, and they are no longer the wrongly persecuted prisoners of racism and genocide. They don't have to feel pain anymore like the rest of us alive do.

The gates open. As I continue to look around me, I think to myself, 'this must be what the entrance to hell looks like'. But in this place there is little time for thinking for we are quickly shoved in and the huge route iron gates close behind us. These gates being the entrance with the only exit being the chimneys.

Auschwitz. The first thing I notice is a sign that reads, 'Work means freedom'. What an ironically stupid thing to put in a place like this. Then I hear a Nazi yell, "Men to the left, women to the right!" I being a 14 year old boy go left with my father. My mother goes right with my sister. I wish I had known that that would be the last time that I saw my mother and sister, for they were sent immediately to the gas chambers.

My father and I, among others, were made to strip our filthy clothes and leave them on the ground and we were moved a few feet away to get our hair sheared off with dull, rusted scissors that left us looking as if we were mad. We were then herded like animals into a concrete building with shower heads and drains. Water, as cold as ice and running with a tinted brown color, rained upon us. Many shrieked at the sudden down pore of liquid snow but I had been so accustomed to the freezing temperatures that it no longer had a negative effect on my already numb body. As caked mud, dirt, sweat residue, and dried blood washed off of my body, I was shocked to see how much my skin had paled over the months. I looked almost as if I were a ghost. Perhaps I was.

After about five minutes, the water shut off. We stood there shivering for a little longer before the doors opened again and we were forced outside where it had begun to snow lightly. The droplets of water that still clung to our bodies iced over in some places. It was a rather unpleasant feeling. Standing there naked and shivering in the snow with a thin sheet of ice formed over our bodies. I'm sure we looked pathetic.

Shame began to claw its unwelcomed presence into my heart. Shame for not fighting back. Shame for allowing this to happen to millions of people. Shame for not being born perfect. Shame for being different. For being a Jew. I feel like the scum of the earth. I wish I had the power to change this. But alas, I am just a boy. I have no power.


End file.
